role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
I Burrow Alone
I Burrow Alone was an RP that took place on September 5, 2018‎ . Story MoleMask first appeared in RP where he was assigned by the Brotherhood of Nocturnes to take care of FlamingoMask. He burrowed through the city of San Jose at first and then found FlamingoMask right away, but had troubles getting to him at first, as he found many inconvinences along the way, sometimes FlamingoMask would fly off from where he was at and other times he came close to having his cover blown. MoleMask then ran into some road issues, which led to him running into the police, temporarily halting his assignment. FlamingoMask was having a normal day out for the first half of the RP, completely unaware of MoleMask trying to hunt him down. During his chase with the police, it was at this point FlamingoMask finally noticed him and flew up in the air, following him to his location. Once MoleMask finally lost the police chasing him, he finally ran into FlamingoMask and declared that they had met again, much to FlamingoMask's confusion, as he never met him before. MoleMask then went on to introduce himself and claimed he had always been there. MoleMask quickly got bored of the "boring talk" and then did battle with FlamingoMask, using his drill nose and claws for battle. MoleMask at first was doing good by tanking FlamingoMask's Shadow Ball attack and drilling his drill nose against FlamingoMask's arm, up until FlamingoMask fired his Flamingo Beam at MoleMask's eyes, hurting his vision. MoleMask was confused as to how could FlamingoMask (being a Nocturne like him also) being using light, to which FlamingoMask then stated that it was a long story. Then all of a sudden, a new opponent appeared---HydraMask. As HydraMask then began to battle FlamingoMask, MoleMask grew irritated as he felt that HydraMask was stealing his mission. MoleMask then began to try to jump back in, only to get easily blown aways by either one of HydraMask's or FlamingoMask's attacks; causing him to be mostly out of battle for most of it. FlamingoMask continued fighting off HydraMask some more, she gave him a hard time and nearly strangled him, but she then fled for the time being. When HydraMask left, MoleMask then ran over to try to plunge his drill nose onto FlamingoMask's heart, only for FlamingoMask to grab him by the drill nose, spinning him around and then using Flamingo Kick against him, sending him flying on the other side of the city. As MoleMask began to rant to himself some more on the beach, CatMask and RaccoonMask then appeared to him for status report. When he told them that he failed, RaccoonMask then decided to execute him on the spot for his failure. CatMask and RaccoonMask were in the process of blasting at him to kill him, only for FlamingoMask to then appear on the scene, chasing the two Nocturnes away, saving MoleMask; this surprised MoleMask very much. MoleMask then asked FlamingoMask as to why he was saving him when he had earlier tried to kill him. FlamingoMask said to him that he was different from the other members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes; and wasn't like the rest of them at all. MoleMask initially disagreed, but then later admitted that he was right. MoleMask and FlamingoMask then began to talk it out, with MoleMask admitting the reason he joined the Brotherhood of Nocturnes to begin with was because he was sick and tired of being ignored, pushed around and being left alone with people who made him feel alone; as the Brotherhood of Nocturnes actually made him feel like somebody. FlamingoMask then told to MoleMask that he accepted him and didn't need the Brotherhood of Nocturnes to make him feel that way. FlamingoMask also forgave MoleMask for initially trying to destroy him, as he was only doing what they told him to do, he himself didn't. MoleMask then accepted FlamingoMask as well. MoleMask then also was curious and asked as to how come FlamingoMask has light powers. FlamingoMask then told him the whole story, in which it involved his father OwlMask and their rescue mission for the Grand Phoenix, one that nearly costed him his life. After hearing the story, MoleMask told FlamingoMask that what he did was really brave. MoleMask then asked him "now what?", to which FlamingoMask said that they should go home. While MoleMask stated that the earth was his home, he was afraid the Brotherhood of Nocturnes might hunt him down for defecting, so FlamingoMask then offered him a place to say near his place with Machine G, to which MoleMask accepted. The two Nocturnes then went "home", with FlamingoMask flying in the air and MoleMask burrowing his way there. Important Events * MoleMask debuts. * HydraMask debuts. * MoleMask defects from the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and then joins up with FlamingoMask and Flamingo Squadron instead. Trivia * Originally it was set to be a two parter RP, but it was changed to be what it ended up becoming. Category:Events